Remote and Kittens
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: Another day at Michi's house, this time its a fight for the remote. Please r+r


This is based on what happened at my girlfriend's house. I dedicate this to her and her kittens 'Motey' and 'Copter.' Please R+ R.   
  
Remote and Kittens By Tuxedo Haruka  
  
The new members of the Kaioh family pounced around Haruka legs meowing, as she played with them with one of their many toys. Michiru stood admiring her new sunglasses in the large mirror when she decided to put on the music TV. Haruka stopped playing with the kittens and let them have their mouse and sat on the settee. Haruka thought as she watched Michiru dance to Shakira's song. Suddenly Michiru want into the kitchen so Haruka took the remote and hid it just to the side of her under one of large pillows. Then Michiru walked back in and Haruka watched the video play. Just as Haruka had thought on came a song that she liked and Michiru couldn't stand it.   
'Where's the changer? Where did I put it?' Michiru walked around the room frantically looking for the tv's remote. Haruka sat back and grinned.   
'Haruka have you seen it? I was sure I put it down or was it in the kitchen?' The ocean deity moved towards the kitchen before looked at the blonde.   
'What?' Michiru saw the smirk across her best friends face.   
'Nothing'   
'Nothing right…have you seen the changer?' She walked towards the kitchen before it dawned on her. Turning towards the settee her lover was sitting on, she stood in front of the woman's view each time Haruka moved her head. 'Where is it?'   
Haruka just looked at her still with the smirk on her face. 'The remote, you had it.' The aqua haired goddess sat on the arm and looked as Haruka stood up indeed showing that the remote was not in her position. Haruka knew fine well where the changer was but she wanted to see the whole of Nsync's Girlfriend video. The video was half way through and Haruka could see the horror on Michiru's face. As Haruka sat down seconds later Michiru fell onto her lap with a small 'Ooh!' Each female looked at each other and their lips met in a loving kiss.   
Haruka fully unaware of what her girlfriend had done looked and saw the light of her life with the remote in her hand. 'Michi please keep it on, it's nearly finished.' One more button had to be pressed before the channel changed. With quick reflexes Haruka had the remote in her hand before Michiru knocked it out of her grip.   
They each looked at each other, then to the remote that sat an arms length away from Haruka. The two kittens were playing with each other when Michiru dove for the remote, just as Haruka did. But Michiru was the quickest and managed to get the remote. The song had finished and Michiru pouting stood nearer the tv and to her dismay nothing to her good standards was on, or they'd seen it already that day. The blonde was standing behind Michiru and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, breathing in her scent they stood like this for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.   
Michiru turned around and kissed her love, then beckoned her to the settee. Once there they began to kiss passionately, each wanting to get more intimate but the thought of Michiru's mother asleep upstairs stopped them. Lips touched lips, Lips touched necks, hands wandered and bodies pressed together all intensifying their love for one another. 'No more.' Michiru said and lightly pushed Haruka from on top of her. Taking the hint but a bit upset Haruka stood up and watched the black kitten making sure that she never stood on it.   
A few minutes later Michiru stood up to get a drink and Haruka sat down and one of the kittens jumped onto her lap. As she stroked it, the kitten purred and then Michiru sat beside her friend with the other kitten, which was striped in her hands. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and stroked the kitten. Haruka listened to her loves breathing and then to the cats purring. 'Copter and Motey' the blonde said out loud.   
Earlier on that day Michiru had told her that the tiger striped kitten sounded like a motorbike when it purred. And Haruka realised that the black cat sounded like a helicopter.   
'Oh yeah you would chose those wouldn't you Uranus?' Michiru teased her love about the choices of vehicles.   
'But I'm right aren't I?'   
After this short discussion, the cats had decided to play again leaving Haruka and Michiru in their peaceful states. Haruka felt Michiru's lips on her cheek and they kissed again. The kittens ran into the kitchen away from site allowing the two to have some peace together. 


End file.
